1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to communication processing system and communication processing method which are applied to data that is transmitted to a computer, a peripheral device, or the like via a wire or radio.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, as one of the communication processing systems, there has been known a communication processing system such that an infrared transmitting and receiving apparatus transmits print data from a host computer which is built therein or is externally attached to a peripheral device such as a printer or the like similarly having the infrared transmitting and receiving apparatus and prints.
Data can be also transmitted from the peripheral device such as a printer or the like and, contrarily, data can be also transmitted from the peripheral device to the host computer.
In association with it, an amount of data which is transmitted from the host computer or the like also increases. On the other hand, although the whole function of the peripheral device such as a printer or the like is improved, their resources as well as hardware are not so changed. Therefore, data communicating apparatus and data processing in which a high speed processing can be performed are necessary.
Actually, in a sequence of a communication data processing via a wire or radio, a layer structure which is specified by the OSI is constructed in a form of a combination of software and hardware. Upon transmission, by repeating operations to add information peculiar to a layer to transmission data every layer and transfer the data to the lower layer, final transmission data is formed and the data transmission between the apparatuses is performed. Upon reception, by performing the opposite operations to the received data, namely, by repeating the operations to execute the operation for removing the added information and transfer the data to the upper position, reception data that is equivalent to the transmission data can be derived.
Therefore, since the increase in transmission data is seen as an increase in time which is required for printing in an output apparatus such as a printer or the like, a high speed processing of the reception data or transmission data is necessary.
An example of a protocol processing from an infrared port in the conventional system will now be described with reference to FIG. 5.
FIG. 5 shows an example in which a portion of a data processing which is executed in a layer on the reception side in FIG. 4, which will be explained hereinlater, is extracted. Reference numeral 401 denotes an area where the data received by a physical layer 400 has been written as it is. Areas 402 and 403 indicate layers. Hatched portions 401a, 402a, and 403a are portions which are processed in the layers, respectively. Portions 401b, 402b, and 403b denote data which is transferred to the upper layers.
Actual processings in FIG. 5 will now be described. Only the area 401 is assured as a memory area. As for the areas 402 and 403, a head address and an access right for the memory area are transferred between tasks, thereby sequentially processing in each layer (task). When the processing of the last layer 403 is finished, the access right is transferred to the first layer 401 and the accumulation of the next data is again started. By repeating those processings, data is continuously transferred from the infrared port to a reception buffer.
In the case where the host computer and the printer execute an infrared communication between two apparatuses by using a standardized protocol such as an infrared communication, since each layer sequentially executes the data processing as mentioned above, there is a restriction such that so long as the processing of the data which was previously received is not completely finished in the upper layer, the next data cannot be received. Therefore, since the system is subjected to such a restriction, a problem such that the high speed processing of the reception data or transmission data cannot be executed occurs.